Don't Start Again
by mertinayang
Summary: Set in season 2. Cristina will do anything to get Meredith to stop talking. (Light smut)


"Don't start again."

Cristina let out an exasperated sigh. She had grown bored of listening to Meredith talk—complain, really— about McDreamy, because she was exhausted, and bitchy, and slightly sticky from sweat. Which was normal, except it always felt slightly more annoying when Meredith would begin to ramble on about some shit Derrick had said or done in some elevator and what it _meant._ She truly just wanted her to shut up, because all this talk really just made her feel even more bitchy, and exhausted and sweaty. In fact, she'd quite literally do anything to get Meredith to stop talking right about now, because if she did, maybe she could close her eyes for 3 minutes and sleep, and maybe then she'd be less exhausted. She'd still be bitchy and sweaty, but that's inevitable when you're in intern. Mere wouldn't stop talking, she probably wouldn't ever stop until someone started dying, but Cristina really wanted to feel even the slightest bit less exhausted, and there was no way of that happening with Meredith rambling on. She could hardly hear herself think with Meredith going on and on, so, she did the only thing that ever seemed to shut Meredith Grey up. She shut her mouth, except the only thing was this time she used her own lips to seal those of Dr. Grey, and ceased all existence of Shepard, and the elevators, and the hospital, and anyone who happened to walk down into the tunnels at this particular moment. And for an eternity —not quite literally, but it had felt that way— they sat there, propped up against a brick wall sitting on the gurney leaning against it, lips pressing together in a very non-romantic, unsexy way. For an eternity they stayed like that, because Meredith was in shock, and for once in her life Cristina's brain was void of any train of thought, a blank canvas with a giant gapping whole in the middle with no explanation as to how it got there. They stayed like that until someone moved their lips, and their faces were no longer smooshed together in a very non-romantic, unsexy way, because now their lips moved with a purpose, in a yearning, satisfyingly good kind of way. Now it was kissing, the hot, 'devour-me-before-I-devour-you' kind of kissing. The kind of kissing you get that feels like a damn of sexual tension has broken, and no one will ever bother to fix it because— why would they want to? Someone started to push and the other started to pull, until Cristina laid propped up on her elbows craning her neck to reach Meredith's lips, and Grey was laid up on top of her with her arms extended on either side of Yangs head, her own head leaning down to return feverish kisses. Cristina started to slowly slide onto her back as her fingertips found their way under Meres scrubs, and began to lightly caress her waist with warm fingers. Meredith broke their kiss and leaned up, sat upon Dr. Yangs hips. Yang, desperate and needy and wet, followed her up in an attempt to regain the wonderful sensation of kissing Meredith Grey. Mere yanked her scrub top off herself and kissed Cristina again, only stopping to pull the other woman's top off as well. Meredith grew hot, and needy, and wet the same way Cristina was and had begun to roll her hips so her clit was pressed up against Cristina's mound. Cristina's lips slipped down to bite her neck, then leave sloppy wet kisses all over her chest till she settled on one of Meres tits and started to suck and nibble, leaving red marks for sure. Meredith grabbed Cristina by her hair and held her there, with her chest heaving and her head lolled back, and little sighs of pleasure escaping her lips.

" _Oh, fuck..."_

She ground herself harder into Cristina until her person slipped one hand into the waistband of her scrubs and began to rub her pussy, a thumb pressed up her clit and two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out. That, combined with the hickies that we're inevitably forming on her tits, made Mere extremely weak, weak to the point that she completely overlooked the fact that they were still in a hospital, and in a semi public place and that she should probably be quite, but that was never her strong suit. But it was okay because Cristina knew what she was doing, and being the quick thinker that she was, she realized before Meredith even did that she was going to cum, soon, and that once again, she needed to close her mouth. So she released her mouth from Meredith's now very colorful, slightly swollen tit, and used the hand that wasn't covered in Meres juices to tug the blondes head closer hers as she smirked.

" _You're too loud."_

Meredith's moans were muffled by Cristina's tongue slowly slicking it's way around in her mouth. They stayed like that for a moment, with Cristina rubbing and Meredith mewling into her mouth, until she was so pent up with the pending orgasm that her whole body froze, and her walls spasmed around Cristina's fingers seemingly sucking them in further, and Cristina could tell that Meredith was close. She rubbed her faster and Meredith let out a broken moan and bit Cristina hard on her neck to muzzle her own cries. She ground herself onto Cristina's hand until she felt the overwhelming wash of orgasm consume her entirely, a wave powerful enough to cause her to shake a little, breathing hard as if coming down a high. She sat there breathing heavily onto Cristina's face and watched as she felt her slide her fingers out from inside her pussy, look her in the eye, and slip her index and middle fingers into her mouth, sucking on them for a moment before moving on to do the same with her thumb. She lightly lifted Mere off her legs, and rolled them so Meredith was laying on her back, and Cristina hovered above her a moment when Meredith opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't start again."

Meredith hardly had a chance to respond before Cristina was up and pulling her scrub top back on, walking towards the exit without her. She laid there on her back with her colorful and slightly swollen tits out racking her brain as to how what just happened, happened. She didn't know.


End file.
